


【万象物语】青春期阵痛

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 艾利欧提前长出来实体化翅膀的if 点击看翅膀文学与慈爱老夫 有符文云父子提及
Kudos: 3





	1. 其一

十七岁对于符文学院的大多数学生来说，意味着挑选导师时的举棋不定、看向意中人时的含情脉脉、意见不合时的争吵打闹。艾利欧·瑟雷斯的十七岁也在符文学院中度过，这漫长的一年多时光里充满了几欲轻生的阵痛、难以启齿的尴尬、周遭同学们异样的目光。  
这一切从十七岁生日前夜一场清晰的梦开始。艾利欧坐在没有桨的小船里，一只雪白的天鹅远远地向他游来。天鹅用喙整理他额前的头发，用下巴蹭他的头顶，最后将优雅的长颈搭在他的肩头。天鹅说，孩子，你就要长大了，你要长出翅膀来，和我们一起飞向天空吧。  
艾利欧醒来时这个梦像是真实发生过一般，印在脑海中不肯散去。他感到有些害怕，却像是知道天鹅说的是真话。  
少年决定尽可能无视这种异样感，他的小腿肌肉忽然开始抽动，艾利欧不得不坐在床边揉了好久才起身更衣。他听讲习人体的老师说，人会抽筋是因为钙质不足，于是思考着要不要在食堂再额外拿一瓶牛奶。  
“早上好，艾利欧，生日快乐。”  
“父亲……”  
夏尔院长莅临他的房间，艾利欧感到一丝紧张。他从来不想别人以“院长的儿子”身份看他，从养父宽敞的实验室搬到学院宿舍来住也是他的意愿。夏尔则似乎对此没什么自觉，作为父亲偏袒爱子并不是什么问题。  
“谢谢您。”  
“吃过饭了吗？”  
“正要去。”把书放进背包，“我昨夜做了个梦。”  
“哦？是有趣的事吗，梦见什么了？”  
院长退出房间，艾利欧背对着他把钥匙插进孔眼，那梦境的预兆不是什么愉快的事，他不想让父亲为此忧心。  
“没什么，醒来就忘记了。”  
“真遗憾啊，你看起来很想告诉我的。但是梦都是要醒过来的，不是吗？”  
艾利欧低声回应，收起钥匙圈，上面有他宿舍和父亲实验室两把钥匙，一条短金属链挂着夏尔送给他的“永不熄灭的光能结晶”。  
“去忙你的吧，艾利欧，晚上来实验室吃饭。”  
少年见父亲停下脚步，暗中松了口气，随即为自己的释然感到有些羞愧。能和父亲出现在同一场合理应是一件自豪的事情，他却总是回避着，父亲则一贯默许纵容他。他向院长道别，并保证在下课做完练习后回到实验室。  
艾利欧在选择归属学派那一年得知父亲有位过世的天才挚友，传奇般的领读导师，莫里斯·迪特里希。那时他找到了地下的秘密实验室，迪特里希老师的遗产之一。生命学派的知识点亮了符文学生的明灯，指引着他向以美丽且崎岖的道路行驶，他知道他一定属于这里。父亲得知他的意向后有些震惊，却没有加以阻拦，只是高兴他能找到自己愿意钻研的方向。  
父亲若是得知自己从他挚友生前的笔记中读到他们的学究，不知道会怎么反应。这是艾利欧对夏尔隐藏的第一个秘密，而绝不是最后一个。

变化从午后的实践课开始，身体似乎是预见了这一过程，在疼痛之前就一准备好迎接一切刺激。艾利欧此时还没想过，这一过程将会复合比身体层面的痛苦更加深刻的蚀刻，在长达一年的时间中反复折磨他。  
实践课的导师有些不耐心，分发下雕刻的原材料就在自己的工作台忙碌。学生们面面相觑，各自在车床前小心练习。艾利欧从中午开始就感觉有些心悸，心脏不停地搏动像是要迎击什么敌人。同桌的女同学说他在出汗，可他从心底感觉冰冷。  
于是疼痛如约而至。并不是像利剑刺入身体剧烈的挣扎，而是像砂纸在脊背的骨质里用力摩擦。艾利欧的身体做出应激反射，指甲抠进手掌，全身的肌肉紧绷，脚趾在鞋里都蜷缩起来。他尽量不让呼吸的声音引起注意，拿着手里的材料到最角落的车床旁。  
“下课前上交你们的石块，这次成品将记作一次成绩。”  
啊啊，真不是时候，您明明是对平时分最松散的老师啊。艾利欧有些不甘心，但即使导师平时不作要求，他也会认真地完成每一次实践。脊背的疼痛还在继续，他担心自己颤抖的双手能不能正常运作，今天的作业对精准要求很高。  
“怎么了，艾利欧？身体不舒服吗？”  
“我……没事，可能只是休息得不好。”  
没关系的，不会发生的，父亲说的没错，梦总是要醒来的。  
阵痛却是真实的。艾利欧在痛觉的间隙加快速度，额头的汗从脸上滑下滴在凹槽里，他赶紧拿衣角擦干。第二波疼痛袭来的时候他已经不知道该怎样才能缓解，肩膀僵硬地固定成一个姿势，疼到没有力气移动，眼前的景象开始旋转。  
第二个间隙，高材生在衣服上蹭掉手心里的汗，尽量小声地喘息，在石块上完成最后的篆刻。他试着驱动魂能查看成果，就在此时发现自己体内通路的变化。回路向背上延伸了些许，魂能在秩序地向那个方向流动。  
第三次，不知是疼痛减轻了还是身体正在适应痛觉，艾利欧活动肩膀，背上的肌肉都因僵直而疲惫，他能感觉到后背的衣服被汗浸湿贴紧了皮肤。尽管字符因为抖动的手而有些歪曲，符文石顺利地发光，他今日的作业勉强完成。高材生随着拥挤的同学将石块放进回收箱子，抓起书包脚下生风，这是他离开教室最早的一次。  
间隙稍微给了他回到宿舍的时间，就在他能嗅到宿舍中洗衣粉气味的时候又匆匆结束，艾利欧咬牙登上楼梯，手指感觉快把钥匙圈捏弯，其实却使不上力气。  
“呃啊……”  
房间里熟悉的气息萦绕着他，他到达了安全的原点，抓着内侧的门把手滑坐在地上。他不敢用脊背靠墙，只能侧身用肩膀抵门。艾利欧感觉头上在冒汗，像是发热一样，却没有灼烧的感觉，也不觉得寒冷。此时比起梦境中的预示，他更希望这是场眼中的感冒而已。治愈术不起作用，这不是简单的伤口或是疾病。  
疼痛逐渐平息，不知什么时候再度降临的恐惧占据了他。艾利欧挣扎着起身，努力把自己放在床上。他再次检查魂能，在背部的异常确实存在，于是爬起来解开外套和上衣。艾利欧使劲拧着脖子回头，试图在卫生间的镜子里观察后背表面的变化，并没有得到结果，似乎还是完好无缺。他背过手抚摸肩胛部分，只是轻轻的按压到就会感觉刺痛，肌肉下好像有什么硬物。  
老天……  
艾利欧又感受到阵痛的前奏，此时跃入脑海的是今晚与父亲的晚餐。

翻阅无果，艾利欧在图书馆的书桌旁迎来了下午第七次疼痛，他有些想放弃计数了，但也许这在他就诊时会有用。他已经设想过，最差的结果一定是自己在饭桌上终于承受不住疼痛，向养父吐露自己的柔弱，然后被紧张的父亲带去见学派司掌治疗的符文师。  
这太糟了。他那么努力地想得到父亲认可，却要被这莫名其妙的怪病击倒了。  
“呜……”  
宽阔的书桌对面，一个棕头发的女学生抱着胳膊趴在桌面，手里攥紧了羽毛，几乎要把羽杆捏断。她身上不停颤抖，另一只手似乎是捂住了嘴不想发出声音。  
“你还好吗？”  
“呃……”  
艾利欧把手放在女学生肩膀上，希望能从这种层面上支持一下这位痛苦的同袍。女学生猛地丢掉羽毛笔，死死抓住他的手。她像是很用力地捏着，艾利欧却仿佛感觉不到力度。这样微妙的角度进行了两分多钟，女学生低着头缓缓松手，全身似乎都放松下来。  
“对不起，同学……有没有捏疼你？”  
“没事的。”  
女同学抬头看他，惊讶地认出这位同年级的高材生。  
“谢谢你，艾利欧同学。”  
“你怎么了？你好像很痛苦。”  
“我……”  
女同学环顾四周，他们几乎坐在图书馆最靠里的角落。她轻轻撩起头顶的棕发，只见头皮上有两处怪异的隆起，像是要生长出什么东西一样。  
“等我毕业的时候，这里会长出一对鹿角。”  
“什……”  
“嘘……艾利欧，我可以这么叫你吗，我知道你是隔壁班上最好的学生，你不在乎我们的种族。请你不要告诉别人。”  
“……我保证。”  
艾利欧在学院里已经呆了很久，他自然知道作为兽人在班上意味着什么。人类在他的班上占大多数，但他也见过受尽侮辱与恶意的半人。  
“我以为……书上说兽人的特征与生俱来。”  
“是的，”女学生将他拉进安静的书架之间，“但兽人与人类的混血，现在才会显现。”  
“你，”艾利欧震惊之余感到说不出的怪异，“为什么，要和我说这些？”  
“你在流血，艾利欧同学。”  
小鹿耸耸鼻子，她向艾利欧背后伸手。几乎是条件反射般地，少年纵身一抖，背靠书架，碰撞让他脸上又扭成一团。  
“我们是一样的，我闻得出来。你也一定很痛吧。家里没人告诉你吗？”  
“不……我不希望他担心。”  
小鹿露出有些苦涩的微笑，艾利欧知道，作为半人的子嗣已经让父母担忧不已，更不用说混血的生活。夏尔·瑟雷斯虽然并非自己生身之父，过去十余年对他的照顾和爱护却是真实存在的。他以同等的爱戴回应父亲，努力着成为完美的儿子，养子。  
夏尔知道自己是混血吗？艾利欧目前仍不清楚自己的背后会生出巨大的翅膀还是什么，但如果被父亲发现，他会怎么样呢？  
“这会很快过去吗？这种痛。”  
“要看你长出多少骨头吧。”小鹿轻轻试探自己头顶，好像不慎用力太大，倒吸一口冷气，“我也许等到角长出来就好了。”  
翅膀……艾利欧想叹息自己的不幸，为什么偏偏是对巨大的翅膀。这疼痛想必会持续很久吧。  
“需要的话可以吃止痛药哦，我今天不能再吃了。”  
小鹿看见什么人从远处的通道路过，先行告别。艾利欧知道她不会说出去，正如她所说的，他们是一样的。  
时间流逝飞快，艾利欧在又一次阵痛开始之前编织着向保健室要止痛药的借口。他不想做欺骗的事，但他更不敢想象那憔悴父亲从符文师处听到消息时的眼神。为自己种族的苦恼暂且搁置，不管艾利欧的存在起源于什么，夏尔·瑟雷斯都是那个爱了他十六年的男人。

“我听说你的事了，艾利欧，你还好吗？”  
“我没事，父亲。”  
“嗯……确实是长身体的时候了，晚上稍微多吃一点也无大碍吧。”  
生长痛在符文学子中并不少见，鼎盛的符文家族为了血脉强壮甚至会为子嗣进行身体改造，骨质违反自然法则地生长，十几岁的少年少女隔几日就要往保健室跑。即使是普通家庭的学生，在运用魂能时都可能对自己肉体导致不同程度的意外损伤。艾利欧在接受魂能通路检查时紧张不已，生怕治疗符文师发现他的异常。所幸那老师困得不行，像是想早些打发了院长儿子，开完止痛和补钙的药就下班离去。  
艾利欧吃了止痛药头脑有些昏沉，魂能温柔地顶撞在肩胛骨上。血液中的钙质像是瞬间被抽空，纷纷被传送到背上，在魂能的作用下加速沉淀。夏尔在他第一次问到自己身世的时候就告诉了他真相，临行前的托孤，被藏起的私生子。艾利欧平和地接受了命运的安排，收下瑟雷斯的姓氏。父亲对他有着不能说的机密，但他说出口的每一句话都是真相。夏尔说他在成为一位父亲的那一天，就决定要坦诚地对这个孩子，让他自己选择道路。  
而他没法回报这份真诚。  
“今天上了什么课？”  
“实践课。我做作业时手有些抖。”  
“我相信没事的，你的技术一直很优秀。”  
“嗯……谢谢您。”  
艾利欧目光快速扫过桌上的炖菜，他相信这个不怎么善于生活的院长已经尽力了。实际上他在数年前入住学院吃过食堂后才意识到，有些食材是可以做到全熟吃的。小瑟雷斯的胃和味觉早已被老瑟雷斯调教得可接受范围相当宽广，但夏尔很明显还记得自己实在不喜欢吃的草花，现在已被单独捞出来放在另一个小碗里。  
“虽然早上说过了，但请允许我再说一次。生日快乐，艾利欧，祝你在接下来的人生中依然幸福快乐。Via Soul. ”  
“Via Soul. ”  
艾利欧心情复杂地接下这份祝福，他知道他的十七岁已经注定要充满坎坷和疼痛，以及他现在还没能想到的一切困难。  
在背上的疼痛减轻的情况下，这还算得上是一次不错的晚饭。与父母在同一单位学习工作的好处时你们一定会有数不尽的共同话题，从新生的表现到学院的设施。夏尔唯独不怎么谈起艾利欧的符文，他坚信自己一定会表现出对他选择的导向性，于是干脆完全不发表观点。艾利欧有些感激父亲这样的规避，不然自己可能有一天也会吐露出来自己暗访禁地的事。  
小瑟雷斯心中突然洋溢出一种特殊的感觉，他感到内疚，却不知道是为什么。  
“谢谢您，父亲，为了……一切的一切。”  
老瑟雷斯则愣了一会，他的儿子不怎么爱说话，更鲜少这样直白地表达。艾利欧面对父亲伸出的双手，因背上的异常迟疑了大约半秒，却没法拒绝夏尔向他传达的关怀。从他对夏尔的面容拥有记忆开始，父亲就未曾老去。他像是永远年轻，艾利欧却怎么也追不上他。父亲对他的爱好像也维持在作为新手父母一样，小心翼翼，轻盈，有些笨拙。  
夏尔拥抱他的手在背后轻抚，艾利欧努力放松背后的肌肉，正在生长的后脊变得敏感而延误触碰。父亲明显感觉到了肌肉细微的抗拒，抱歉地问他是不是碰到痛处。他邀请爱子留下过夜，艾利欧只觉自己需要独处来消化今日过量的信息，婉拒离去。  
“好吧，有什么事一定来找我。晚安，艾利欧。”  
“我会的，父亲。晚安。”

TBC


	2. 其二

符文篆刻作业勉强拿到通过成绩，艾利欧松了一口气。身体正在适应这种特别的疼痛，骨质已经穿过神经密集的部分，正在上升至浅表的肌肉层。艾利欧努力调整自己保持了十几年的动作，肌肉因中段受到阻碍而绕行，他不得不重新学起如何正常上举手臂。他有些掌握了疼痛的规律，在前奏开始时就把发热的符文按在后背的衬衣里。  
艾利欧不得不面对一个重要的问题：洗澡。符文学院的公共浴室有人类与亚人的区分，倒不是因为持有歧视，只是淋浴的构造不太一致，拥有更特化的毛发滤过系统。他只好专挑人少的时段去，假装不经意地把毛巾搭在后背上，在角落的花洒下背对着墙壁。还没擦干身子就快速地套上上衣，布料浸湿大片贴在背上，总比被人发现这畸形要好。  
混血儿在文化上的茫然再次凸显，迄今为止都以毫无疑问的人类身份活着，如今无法融入半人的同时也不再被人类认同。当他的翅膀完全生出来的那一天又该怎么办？即使这里是学术至上的学院，他最终也要离开象牙塔前往广大的世界。  
在学院里的目光不过是世界对他们全部恶意的冰山一角罢了。  
艾利欧每天都扭着脖子看自己背后的情况，全新骨骼的生长速度超乎他的想象，好像直接跳过软骨阶段一般坚实又蛮横地向上刺开。肩胛骨上浅浅地多出两个突起，几周后就会刺破皮肤生出一对奇丑无比的裸露的翅。他不禁想起在食堂吃到的禽鸟肉类——再也不想吃了。  
已经能想象到会被怎么说了。  
“诶~艾利欧身上也要长出东西了吗？不会是和那些兽人们一样吧，好低贱的。还是说被瑟雷斯院长改造了吗？那家伙也会做这种事？有一天会把你改造成最强的符文师吧？别被缝合成怪物哦~”  
这种声音从一开始就没有停下过，一直在耳边如噪音般嗡鸣。在狭窄的开水间，在楼下的零食小铺旁，在课间时扎堆的小团体。  
艾利欧更加频繁地来访地下实验室，唯有在这狭窄漆黑的废墟，被某人的智慧堆砌充盈的空间，他才能暂时忘记全部。莫里斯·迪特里希教授已经过世，他短暂的生命中大部分知识传给了入门弟子，少部分的化作文字留在此地，从另一个层面养育了年幼的瑟雷斯。  
“魂能的流动……还可以这样使用……”  
堆砌的书本和残骸之间，艾利欧只点着一盏魂能晶灯，当灯光开始暗淡时就是提醒自己该离开了。他的魂能特性与这位天才导师相差甚远，却意外地能够从“线”的角度思考，这让他的课外学习变得轻松些许。他像是与迪特里希教授的精神预定好无声的课程，每夜都前来拜访。那导师既不赞赏也不斥责他，只是在遥远的过去中安静地注视着他。  
小鹿来找过他几次，也不能说是找，只是偶遇之后的几句闲聊。艾利欧对这种“偶遇”有些怀疑，似乎在他的异变之前都不曾见到这个亚人女孩。这是正常现象，人总是容易关注到和自己相似的事物——正如小鹿所说，他们是一样的。  
“我看起来怎么样？”  
小鹿今天戴上棕色的发卡，大概是卡在了头顶的突起前后，却巧妙地掩饰了头发不正常的走向。  
“我觉得，很漂亮。”  
“不是啦，我问你会不会发现……”小鹿怪嗔一句，又在头顶摆弄两下，“不过还是谢谢你哦，艾利欧。女孩子都喜欢听别人夸奖的。”  
她灵巧地跑开，像是在草原飞奔一样。艾利欧本想问她点什么，但又觉得两人的友情还没到那种程度，又憋在心里等待下一次机会。他因这种血缘上的同等，感受到了过去十几年都不曾有过的“相似感”。他感觉能够和小鹿说出自己正在经历的困惑和痛苦，她也会听他说。他想，这应当就叫友情吧。  
“是吗……我很高兴你能找到说话的朋友，我真的高兴。”  
周末的晚饭，夏尔听到艾利欧裁掉一些关键词的描述，露出一种欣慰的神情在实验室走动，院长袍被他摆得像朵轻飘飘的云彩。艾利欧立刻有些后悔，他紧张他兴奋的父亲再追问下去，直到他不得不把真相和盘托出的地步。  
“啊啊，我好像有些过于兴奋了，这是你的事情，艾利欧，我不该过问太多的。”  
艾利欧暗自松了口气，“谢谢您的理解。”  
“你们年轻人的事是该自己解决，不过，”父亲脸上浮现一抹狡黠，“你随时可以问我的哦。”  
小瑟雷斯恍然大悟。  
“我不是——”  
误会已经结成，再怎么想解释都显得苍白无力，甚至有越描越黑最终一发不可收拾的可能。艾利欧双手捂着脸，苦恼于这解不开的误会之余，觉得父亲在这种事上意外的八卦行为甚是有趣，不禁有点想笑。这一行为被院长再次误解为是面对家长的羞涩，走到儿子身边在肩膀留下“放心，我懂你”的轻拍。艾利欧几度抬眼仔细辨认父亲的神情，这绝不是装出来的，甚至带着一丝自豪样。  
艾利欧很庆幸这最终没有发酵成彻夜促膝长谈，夏尔甚至信誓旦旦地保证绝对不会去打探那女孩的动向，更不会把事说出去。这真的没有必要，院长却回应给他一个神秘的微笑，说实话让他都有些想说出真话的冲动了。这很好，艾利欧想。这也许能够解释更多他原本担心会引起注意的行为。他这样……也许也不完全算是欺骗了父亲。  
一切都发生得太突然了，父亲，给我一点时间让我先自己消化吧，我保证会让您知道的。  
时间和翅膀不等他。艾利欧在图书馆查阅到羽族的翅膀规格后，即使吃过止痛药背后也感到一阵发凉。他要先长出两米多长的骨，再花时间学习怎么收起这份力量。书上没有更多的羽族信息了，他便找来鸟类图鉴看。从一枚鸟蛋孵化，破壳，长满绒毛，换毛，变成成熟的鸟。他努力地记住这些知识，以便对照着预测自己身体的变化。插图里破壳的小鸡让艾利欧皱着眉把书拿远了些，自己也要长出那么一对湿漉漉的翅吗？再者，两米的规模，即使他的翅膀刚生出来也要有一尺多长，他总要吐出真相的。  
在那之后艾利欧终于习惯了背后肌肉的改变，总觉得自己脖子好像也灵活了，能够比以前再向后旋转些许。走向不同进化方向的骨骼，在青春期激烈而快速地构筑，中空的肱骨和尺桡向外顶出两条线，之后要从这里刺破皮肤而出。艾利欧想象了一下画面，有些血腥，希望刺穿时自己已经吃过止痛药，也希望不要把红色染得到处都是。背后的形态几乎一天一个样，隆起越来越高耸，他怀疑自己的马甲和外套能否掩饰这可疑的后背。  
“我看起来怎么样？”  
“嗯……你，长得还行？”  
艾利欧知道小鹿又在拿上次的事捉弄他，“我很担心这个的，到底怎么样？”  
“现在还看不出来什么变化。”小鹿耸耸肩，“但这样也不是办法吧，照你说的要长两米呢。瑟雷斯院长知道了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你应该告诉他。无论如何都是你家人吧。”  
艾利欧没敢说，他和父亲之间有种微妙的，因收养关系而带来的隔阂。他有时会感觉亲情若是没有血缘维持，会降格成一种怜悯。每当这时，又开始思考父亲当年为什么要对自己说出真相。  
“那你以后岂不是要在上衣开个洞？”  
“……我不知道。书上说羽族是可以把翅膀化形的，我想它也许能……穿过衣服？收在衣服里？”  
“好吧艾利欧，你这个毕竟要比我复杂一些。”  
小鹿把书装回背包，整理两下发卡，临走前又回头看他。艾利欧感觉自己的视力也随着骨骼的生长变得锐利，他看见女孩的头顶为了规避突起而分出两道缝隙。  
“我还是觉得你应该和瑟雷斯院长说说。晚安，艾利欧。”  
他不是没有这么想过，却不知为什么一直在否定这个意见。艾利欧不是第一次在地下的微光中思考魂能知识以外的事，或许是因为知道迪特里希教授生前与父亲的关系，此时才会突然想到这些。这个狭窄的空间非常宽容，智慧以文字的形态围绕着他，建起密不透风的壁垒，让他在其间尽情思考。  
即使如此，这也是艾利欧十六年间面对过的，最困难的问题。明明最应该在这时候寻求帮助，他却最不想麻烦夏尔。正因为清楚作为亚人——而他更甚，他是一个混血！——在人类社会能带来多少困难，他不希望养父因为自己而被各种问题找上门。  
“迪特里希老师，我该怎么办呢……”  
过去的注视没有给出答案，仍然安静地平躺在他眼前。艾利欧把脸放在膝盖上，凝视着魂能晶灯，像是在看一团燃烧的火苗。他好像又在做梦，梦见白色的天鹅扇着翅膀，邀请他一同飞向天空。他说，我还没有长出翅膀。天鹅说，跳下去，孩子，剩下的让本能来完成。  
艾利欧向天空走去，最后一步被一根看不见的线绊倒，没有跳下高台而是因为平地一摔醒了过来。他仍然坐在微弱的光中，晶灯已经指示是时候该离开。艾利欧看着眼前摊开的笔记，自己要是想对着本书问一问刚刚梦境未免有些傻气，便放进一个书签把硬皮本放回书架上。今夜有些奇怪，那跨越时间的目光自天空俯瞰注视着他，一直跟到他宿舍门口。  
艾利欧抬头，望向天上闪耀的星群，试探着低声道：“谢谢，迪特里希老师。晚安。”  
也许他会和父亲说的。关于他不知道如何是好的未来，关于一个遥远地注视他的人。

TBC


End file.
